EVIL OR NOT?
by Deanaholic1
Summary: What is John didn't die but Dean survived. what if he thought Sam was turning evil?...but what if it isn't Sam?..limp Sam!, protective Dean..guilty John..okay so really bad summary
1. Evil or Not

1**HI EVERYONE!!!!**

**Well its been a long time but I'm taking a break from the first hunt series..for now at least. I had this idea and idk had 2 write it down so hope you'll stick with this story to...love u all!!!!**

Author Note- okay so John's is alive and this is taking place between Everybody loves a clown and Bloodlust..so there will be teasing from both John and Dean..mostly Dean..lol..poor Sammy..okay so I hope you like it.

**Evil or Not?**

The Winchester's were back. All three of them were driving in the newly fixed impala after finishing there hunt. A hunt that happened to involve a clown and for the past 100 miles that is all Sam has been listening to...so it was definitely getting annoying.

"What's the long face for Sam.? Is little Sammy still scared of the big mean clown?" Dean couldn't stop himself from laughing. Since they first found out about the hunt with the killer clown. Even his father had put in a few choice words against Sam's fear.

"Give it a rest a$$hole!" Sam's voice held an anger that he never thought he could possess.

Dean was a little taken aback by the anger in Sam's voice. His little brother had never gotten angry at him when he teased him. Annoyed..yes..snarky..yes..prissy..absolutely but never angry.

"Jeez Sam what crawled up you're a$$ and bit you?" Dean shot back glaring at his brother.

"You!"

"What ever dude."

"Boys shut up."

"Yes Sir" Dean answered but that was Dean he always listen to their father.

"Whatever."

"Sam watch your mouth because I'll make Dean pull over and you can walk you sorry a$$ back to bobby's."

"Dad you aren't-"

"Dean I am serious. I'm sick of his attitude."

"No, you just can handle the fact that you are a sucky father that raised his kids to have such an attitude "

"Sam!" Dean was shocked his brother had just said that.

"Pull over Dean!"

"Dad.."

"NOW!"

Reluctantly Dean followed John's orders. They were still a good 5 miles from Bobby's and the thought of Sam being alone and walking down a highway was a an easy going feeling.

"Okay smart mouth get out of the car."

"My pleasure!"

With that Sam got out of the car as did John. Both doors were closed and even with Dean's expert ears he couldn't hear the words exchanged between the two.

" What is up with you boy?" John glared at his youngest son. But truth be told he was concerned. He knew of Sam's destiny and what Sam had just did...what he had just said was nothing like Sam.

"Nothing Old Man."

"I'm serious Sam watch your tongue."

"Or what?..I'm not a kid anymore."

_Dammit kids right..well he don't need to know that_

" So long as I'm your father you'll listen to me, is that clear?"

"Crystal." Sam glared at his father once more before turning around and walking in the direction of Bobby's house. He turned his head over his shoulder.

"You are one ed up dad." John glared harder at Sam. But this time he noticed the look in Sam's eyes. It was not the usual puppy dog soulful eyes instead they were cold and unforgiving. And then John felt something..like someone was trying to throw him off his feet. He took a little step back and saw Sam starring at him with a concentrated look. It was then that John's fear were realized. That Sam was turning evil...which left only one thing left to do. But when and how were the questions. Dean..Dean would kill him but John couldn't let Sam become fully evil, but he would wait. A least till him and Sam were alone at Bobby's. with that he got back in the impala. But it didn't move Dean sat there starring at him and Sam. His gaze traveling back and forth between the both of them.

"Drive Dean."

Dean made no effort to comply as his gaze was firmly held on the moving form of his brother.

"DEAN!"

This time Dean slowly put the impala in drive and went back onto the road. As they passed Sam his gaze held on him in the rearview mirror until Sam was no longer visible. 15 minutes later they arrived at Bobby's were his father went inside and to the room he was occupying.

"Dammit what the heck am I supposed to do?...Sam.." John sat on the bed and thought. After a few minutes he got up knowing his next move.

**BUMBUMBUM...Cliffy?...lol you know me...so what do you think John is going 2 do?..guess you'll have 2 review and wait for an update..and the more reviews I get the faster I write..lol..srry it kinda short chapter**


	2. Thoughts and actions

1OMG...I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN REVIEWING...I HAVE BEEN CAUGHT UP IN OTHER STORIES, SCHOOL AND OTHER STUFF..BUT I'M GLAD TO BE BACK..SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

**Thoughts**

John sat on the porch, watching out into the road. Waiting to see his youngest son's long, brown hair. He was anything but willing to do such a thing. I mean how could a father kill his son? But that wasn't what John planned to do at the moment. No he wanted to give Sam a talking to, and wait out the weekend. If he didn't improve or worsened, John would talk to Bobby, then lastly Dean.

He waited for almost 2 hours before the familiar sight of Sam's hair and body appeared walking towards the house. John stood a nd waited until Sam was at the bottom step before he spoke.

"We need to talk."

Sam looked at John, with vacant, hard and cold eyes. A drastic difference from the usual caring, soulful ones.

Sam snorted, "Why so you can through me out of the family again?"

John didn't show it but he was hurt slightly by the remark. Even though the even happened well over 2 years ago the subject was touchy for him. He had told Sam not to come back after all.

John sighed, "I don't know what's up with you Sam. You're not yourself, what happened?"

Sam continued to look at his father, with hard eyes, "People change, and I happened to be one of them."

John starred, shocked at his son, "Look I need to tell you something, see I..you're...supposed to..." John didn't finish, he couldn't.

Sam smiled wickedly, "What? I'm supposed to turn evil, right? And if I do you have to kill me because I'll be just as bad as the thing we hunt, am I right?"

John didn't know what to do, "how?"

Sam smiled evilly again, "you underestimate me dad, I know what my purpose is, which I intend to make happen. So I want to see you get in my way, you know Dean will never allow it. I'm his innocent little brother."

John didn't like the look in his son's eyes, nor the smile on his face. He was right though, what was he going to do?

Sam walked up the stairs and stopped on the step with his father, "Not everything works out for a Winchester, remember? So watch you step old man, cause I'm right here."

John stayed at the spot with a feeling of dread in his being. He knew what needed to be down, now came the hard part. Telling Bobby and Dean.

_NEXT MORNING _

Bobby and Dean sat at the table across from John Winchester. It was 6 o'clock in the morning, and neither appreciated being woken up so early when there wasn't a hunt to be done.

John sighed, "WE need to talk."

Dean rolled his eyes, he was always cranky in the morning, "What was your first clue, you dragged us out of bed...where's Sam?"

John lowered his gaze,"That's what were talking about, Sam."

Dean seemed to be more alert when his John mentioned Sam, his big brother actions in play.

"What, what about Sam?"

John looked from Bobby's concerned faced, to Dean's panicked one.

"See Sam..."

Over the next hour John explained everything about Sam, his destiny, what he said to him the night before everything.

"So, the only choice is...we..."

Dean stood up, "Don't you dare say it, don't."

John looked helplessly at Dean then Bobby. Bobby nodded, telling John he understood what needed to be done although not happy.

"Dean, I..I won't let Sam turn into something as bad as what we hunt, I can't. And you know if Sam, the real Sam, our sam was here, he'd say the same thing, it has to be done."

Dean looked dejected, "I can't, I can't watch you kill my brother, your son."

John, sighed, he knew this wouldn't go well. Just then they heard Sam come down stairs. He glared at everyone then left. John got a sad look on his face, Bobby stood behind Dean, ready to hold him.

John stood up went to Bobby's cabinet, reached inside and pulled out a revolver. Dean knowing what he was gonna do went to get the gun from John. Bobby caught his arm.

Dean looked at Bobby with a desperate look, then back a John.

"I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry sam."

He walked out of the room. Dean grew panicked then worried and with great power ripped his arm from Bobby's grasp, and punched him, knocking him out. He ran to the front door, he saw his father raise the gun to Sam, put his finger on the trigger. Dean leapt at his father, he tumbled on top of his father but not before a single gunshot was heard.

SO I KNOW CLIFFY BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE IF I GET A LEAST 5 REVIEWS!!:)


	3. POssession?

1heyyyy so I'm back, quicker this time to update! I got my 5 reviews and I'm happy!

**Possession?**

A single shot echoed throughout the many trees surrounding Bobby Sinclair's home. A single shout that could have kill the young Winchester, or maybe had killed him. Dean Winchester leapt from his father and stood on his feet. His father joined him at the same speed. Dean glared hard at John until he remembered the shot and

"Sammy..."

Dean turned around and saw his younger brother on the ground bleeding, from where he couldn't tell. But what spooked him the most was the figure looming over the young Winchester. A transparent form..a ghost.

"Dad..."

John slowly walked to his oldest son, then looked to his youngest, his eyes widening when he saw the ghost. John's mind whirled with what he saw. He had read about a young man once that had been possessed by a ghost. It was rare to say the least. But now looking at the ghost above his youngest son, John knew he had made a horrible mistake.

"No, I- It can't be."

John stuttered, then looked at Dean, then back to his motionless son.

"Dean...go get some rock salt. Shoot him, it'll finish the ghostly bastard."

Dean looked bewildered at his father, it was a salt and burn that finished a ghost, not a round of rock salt.

"Do it."

Dean Nodded, numbly he went inside, ignore the sad, worried eyes of Bobby. He retrieve the rock salt and gun. He loaded the rounds and went outside. Using the anger he had towards his father, and angst he felt he shot at the ghost. Hitting it square in the head. It stayed perfectly still for a moment then burst into dust.

For a moment no one moved, then Dean dropped the gun and ran to his little brother, his father close behind.

Dean frantically felt for a pulse, while his father looked for the entry wound he himself had inflicted. There was a lot of blood on the ground, blood John Winchester had shot out of his son. All John felt was guilt. He had shot his son, thinking he was evil, when he had only been possessed. He may have killed his son, how could have done such a thing?

"He's Alive!" Dean, smiled a small smile out of relief. He looked at his dad, his eyes hard as stone.

"Dad, get Bobby, he needs help. He needs a hospital."

Ironic how his oldest son was giving orders to his father but John simply nodded before running back into the house.

He stopped short when he saw Bobby.

"I-Is?" Bobby tensilely asked.

John lowered his gaze, "No, he's alive. He..He wasn't evil Bobby. He was possessed by a ghost. That's why he didn't flinch from the holy water, only rock salt would make him flinch. God I could have killed him."

Bobby nodded, feeling sorry for the oldest Winchester, "What now?"

John straighten up once more, "we need to go, he needs to get to a hospital."

Bobby nodded and they were out the door. Together the three oldest men lifted young, Sam Winchester into Bobby's old truck. They were speeding down the highway towards the hospital. The car utterly silent, Sam still had not woken, he was lain down on the seat, Dean near his head. Gently pushing the bangs from his face, a soothing motion he did when he was younger. All the while thinking

"_Sammy hold on, oh god Sammy hold on"_

short I know, but it'll get longer, promise...7 reviews need for an update!:-)


	4. truth

1HEY EVERYONE, SO I'M BACK TO UPDATE ONCE AGAIN, SPECIAL THANKS TO **ILOVESUPERNATURAL **B/C WITHOUT YOU I WOULDN'T HAVE UPDATED, SO THANKS!!!

**TRUTH**

_How could I have done such a thing? I shot my own flesh and blood. Sam probably hates me, hell I hate myself right now._

Guilt just sat in the stomach of John Winchester as he sped down the road, looking for the closest hospital. It had be discovered that the young, sam Winchester had not been turning evil, but simply possessed by a ghost. The car was silent, except for the wheezing coming from the youngest passenger.

_Hang on son, don't you dare die on me!_

Dean was angry, beyond angry, he was furious. He couldn't even look at his father, the one person he had looked up to his entire life. He father had just shot Sammy. Dean had to protect Sammy, it was his job and there was no way he would forgive his father if Sammy...died. But Dean pushed those thoughts from his head, Sam would live because he was strong and stubborn, he was a Winchester and Winchester's never give up.

A small groan brought Dean from his thoughts, instantly Dean was there telling Sam he was alright.

Slowly Sam's chocolate brown eyes opened, they were glazed over, showing the pain he was in. He had a pounding headache, and his shoulder and side hurt like hell. When a beam of light hit his face he winced and squeezed his eyes shut, wishing that all light would disappear.

"Sammy?...Sam, wake up man. Come on, open them eyes."

Sam groaned again but complied to his brother's request, when he found his brother's face he saw concern, worry, anger and protectiveness. A strange suit for Dean Winchester.

Sam tried to move a little, but it hurt to much, the pain to excruciating.

"Just relax Sam, I got you." Dean whispered to Sam, instantly big brother mode coming into action

Sam turned pain-filled eyes to his big brother, "Wh-What happened?"

Dean's face clouded with anger, and he turned from his brother, "Don't worry about it Sam."

Sam knew not to test his brother so stayed quite.

"Sammy, are you okay son?"

Sam was going to answer his father's concerned question when Dean glared at his father who was looking at them in the rear view mirror and said, "Of course he's not okay! Or did you not notice the bullet in his shoulder?"

This surprised Sam even in his dazed state, Dean never yelled at John, not even talked back to. The darkness was beaconing Sam once again, his eyes slowly began to close.

" Sammy, stay awake little brother." Dean gentle tapped Sam's face.

"M' so tired.", mumbled Sam.

"I know, but you gotta stay awake." Dean was getting worried again, all anger forgotten at the moment.

"M' can't. To tired, sorry Dean."

With that Sam closed his eyes, just as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. When John stopped the car everyone jumped out. John went to get Sam but stopped when he heard a growl from his oldest son. Dean gentle picked Sam up, with much difficulty I may add. They ran to the entrance, once inside Dean yelled..

"Help, please help by brother."

Doctors and nurses rushed Sam out of the waiting area and to an examination room. Dean tried to follow but was stopped by a nurse. This left the three oldest alone in the waiting room of the hospital.

dundundun!!!

Lol, I hope you liked it, keep me motivated, review!


	5. memories

1Heyy everyone, so I'm back to update, I hope you like it...there will be some reference to my other stories, the 'first hunt' series that is. Okay I'm starting the chapter...NOW!

**Memories!**

The doctors worked frantically to save the young 23 year old's life. He laid motionless on the gurney, his skin pale and ashen. Nurses hooked up a heart monitor, revealing a very irregular and very unstable heart beat. This worried the doctor currently working on the young Winchester. To Doctor Jeffery Shan, the boy looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

"Okay, go tell Doctor Greg Shan to be ready in the OR for this young man. If he has any hope its surgery."

The nurses nodded, one stepping out to talk to Doctor Greg Shan. Jeff set to work, setting an iv in line. After he tested Sam's gag reflex he decided it best to incubate him. After that was done he was told that the OR was ready. He helped wheel the young Winchester down. He met his younger brother at the door.

"What do we got Jeff?"

Jeff shook his head, still feeling as if he knew the young man. "Um, gun shot wound to the left shoulder, it looked like if ricochet off the shoulder bone and maybe down his left side and out."

Greg nodded his head, "What's up with you man?"

Jeff flashed a smile, "I don't know, I just think I know him from some where. I just don't know where."

Greg chuckled, "yeah okay, see ya later."

With that Greg turned and scrubbed up for the operation before he entered the OR and started the pain taking job of healing the young man.

Jeffery Shan walked down the hall, getting ready to talk to the family. He opened the file of the young gun shot victim. It read;

Name- Samuel Chank

DOB- 4/25/1983(?????)

Position- Single

medical history- unknown

it continued from there but he had a strange sense that the young victim's name was Samuel..he was however unsure of the last name. He had no knowledge of why but he felt attached to the patient for some reason. He walked into the waiting room.

"Family of Samuel ...Chank?"

He waited before 3 men approached him. He turned around, signaling them to follow him to his office. Once inside he finally looked at the men. The oldest looking he had no memories of, the youngest he thought to be familiar as well. It wasn't until he saw John Winchester did he know why he though he knew Samuel.

He smiled lightly, "Well John Winchester, long time no see."

John looked surprised to say the least but one he started looking at the man in depth he finally recognized him, "Jeff...Jeff Shan?"

Dean's eyes grew large, "no way."

Jeff chuckled again, "I knew I recognized Sam, I couldn't figure out till I saw you though. What's it been 10 years since the whole waredigo accident?"

John nodded, "yeah, but...how's Sammy?"

Jeff sighed, "he's been touch and go for awhile, he's in surgery now. But if he's anything like last time, he should be fine. It all depends on Sam."

"He will, he's a Winchester." Dean said.

Jeff nodded, "So...what happened?"

Dean's face grew red with anger, which didn't go unnoticed by Jeff.

"Dean..?"

Dean shook his head, "Ask him." he spat out between gritted teeth.

Jeff turned toward John, his face full of guilt.

"John, what happened?"

John took a deep breathe, deciding to tell Jeff the truth considering all the help he's been to Sam in the past and now present times. He started from the beginning telling everything. When he was done, Jeff leaned back, his face blank.

"well..." Jeff was cut off by his phone going off. He answered it.

"Yup...and?...ICU?...Tell him I'll be right there...yup..tell him to stay..yup, bye."

Jeff turned to the three men, looking anxious.

"Sam's out of surgery, he had a cardiac arrest during the operation but was resuscitated. He in serious critical condition. He's in his own room in the ICU. Greg is with him now. I'll show you the way."

Without a word all the men followed Jeff to the ICU. Once there and another round of remencing John, Dean and Bobby entered Sam's room.

There in the middle of the room laid Sam. Pale, motionless, and with a tube coming from his math. It was Sam's 13th birthday all over again, but this time more serious. Dean forgot about his anger towards his dad and together they walked to Sammy. One on each side. One holding one hand, the other holding the other. And there the three men Sat. John on the left, Dean on the right and Bobby at the front of the bed. Their sole concentration being the youngest of the Winchester family.

soooo..it was longer this time..I hope you enjoyed the reference back to my other stories, if you didn't get it, please read my other Story 'the first hunt' and it's sequels..thank you.


	6. one step forward, two steps back

1Hi, I'm so glad that people actual like this story, I'm really happy :) sooo...I'm gonna update..not only this story but all of my stories I have started!

Here it goes...

**One step forward, Two steps back!**

XOXOXOX- Two Days Later- XOXOXOX

It appeared that Sam was healing very well so far. He had improved a lot from his first appearance at the hospital. He was sitting up in bed now, the breathing tube removed.

Dean walked into Sam's room, a smile playing on his lips. He was so happy his brother was doing better. However the anger towards his father never lessened. John had tried multiple times to talk to Dean, but Dean usually ended up Yelling at him and storming off. Now they just stayed clear of each other.

"Hey Sammy, how ya feeling?"

Sam rolled his head to look at his brother, happy for the company. He hated hospitals.

"Fine." Although deep down Sam knew he didn't feel at all 'fine', no he felt the complete opposite. He felt absolutely terrible. He didn't want to worry his brother so is simply toughen it out, though he doubted Dean believed him.

Dean looked skeptical at Sam, Sam looked pale and his cheeks the slightest shade of pink, but he was smiling and acting fine, so Dean brushed the uneasy feeling off.

"You sure Sam?" Dean couldn't help asking again, he was still over protective, even more so when his father was around, something Sam had started to take notice to.

Sam rolled his eyes against the pain, to act normal, "Yes Dean, stop worrying."

Dean grinned, "Sorry, can't help worrying bout my little sister now can I?"

Sam glared at Dean, but smiled anyway.

"Asshole." Sam mumbled.

Dean fained shock, "Now Sammy, no need for such language."

"Oh Kiss my ass Dean, and it's Sam."

Sam still fought against his nickname, he hated it. But also knew Dean would never top calling him that.

"Oh, does Little SAMMY not like his name?"

Sam glared, then smirked while he flicked the bird to Dean, just as the nurse was walking in.

She cleared her throat, and immediately Sam turned three shades of red.

"Um, Sam...I need to take your vitals and check your wound," she turned to Dean, "Could you step out please, I don't want to risk infection."

Dean looked resistant, and Sam rolled his eyes once more, "Go Dean, I'm not going anywhere."

Dean looked at his brother, and slowly nodded, not to keen on leaving Sam.

Once alone Sam turned to La Trisha, the nurse in charge of him.

"Sorry bout that La Trisha."

Sam smiled a mega watt smile, and La Trisha couldn't help but smile back. Butterflies forming in her stomach. she wasn't supposed to get attached to her patient, but Sam had just grabbed her heart, the day they admitted him to ICU, even in his unresponsive state.

"Don't worry bout it Sam, I have an older Brother two, I know how annoying they can be."

Sam laughed lightly, "What about protective? I swear Dean is gonna smother me with how over protective he is."

La Trisha laughed once again, nodding in agreement, "yeah, he's super protective, still and I'm 23."

"Join the club La Trisha, cause I'm turning 24 and I still have my brother up my ass."

La Trisha smiled, "Not much a an age difference ya know." joking about Sam's remark.

"No, no much at all." Sam felt a strange feeling in his stomach, he liked La Trisha. Not enough to settle down of course, but while in town, he could hang out with her.

La Trisha finished her vitals and moved to Sam's wound. She pulled it back gently.

"Hmm, looks a little infected Sam, are you feeling okay?"

Sam thought about lying, like he had to Dean, but something about La Trisha wouldn't let him.

"Well, I don't feel my best if that's what you mean."

La Trisha nodded, "okay, I'm going to put some antibiotic cream on it, and start you on some antibiotics, just in chase."

She was writing on the clipboard, thinking about her feeling towards Sam, she liked him. Not love, but she could defiantly hang out with him, she wrote down her number on a piece of paper and folded it. Turning to Sam, she stuck out the paper, and Sam gave her a questioning look.

She smiled, "the name of the antibiotic." and with that she left, Dean coming in right after.

Sam still had the paper, out of curiosity he opened it, his smile grew when he saw that it was actually her number. Carefully he reached over and dropped it into his coat pocket.

"Dude, What are you hiding?"

Sam jumped a little not realizing Dean was there, "Nothing Man."

Sam leaned back, waiting for the medication La Trisha would send in.

" Sam, what is it, come on."

"Nothing Dean."

A smile twitched on Sam's lips, this got Dean even more curious. Silently when Sam's eyes were closed he stepped near Sam's coat and reached in, he opened the paper and his eyes got big, and sparkled with mischief.

"Dude, you got her number, you sly dog."

Sam's eyes, shot opened, he glared at his brother, "jerk."

"Bitch."

Another nurse came un and hooked up an antibiotic to Sam's iv, Dean looking confused and worried, "Sam, what's going on?"

Sam didn't answer, he had succumbed to sleep and exhaustion.

Dean's worry grew, he walked fastly out the nurse station, he saw La Trisha, he went over.

"Um, excuse me."

La Trisha looked up, blushed slightly, "um, yes Dean?"

"What's wrong with Sam, a nurse just came in and.."

La Trisha put a hand on his shoulder, "I think Sam's getting an infection, its good we caught it fast. We just need to monitor it."

infection? Sam's wound was infected? Dean was worried now, he nodded and went back to Sam, he saw that his cheeks were more pink and his face flushed, he sighed. He told Sam he'd be back, and went out to the impala

"Jesus Sam, can't you just get better for once?" he sighed and dug out his cell phone, he had to tell his dad, even though he didn't want to but knew he should. He waited 2 rings before John answered.

"_Dean? Is everything okay?"_

Dean sighed, "Sam's got an infection."

"_What? He was getting better!"_

"Yeah well it was a freaking bullet that went through him you know." Dean felt is anger rising.

_John fell silent, he was to blame, him and only him ,"You're right Dean, you're right. I screwed up."_

Dean was a little shocked but that didn't replace his anger, "Yeah well, next think before you go after Sam, not that you will because I'll get so fast you don't know what'll hit you."

_John fell silent again, "I'm on my way."_

"Whatever."

Dean sighed an angry sigh, it would be a long long time before he trusted his dad again.

SOOOO I hope you liked it, it was longer this time!!!:)


	7. you what?

Hey, I'm back to update I hope you like it even though its short, I'm kinda having a total brain malfunction...lol

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dean walked back up to Sam's floor, smiling at all the nurses. He walked in Sam's room and noticed the flushed color of Sam's cheeks and the paleness of his face. He walked over and touched Sam's head, pulling back from the heat.

"gofariofaawajdy." Mumbled Sam.

Dean quirked an eyebrow, "what?"

"go far away." Sam said a little more clearly this time. Turning on his side and curling in on himself. Shivering slightly. Dean pulled the covers over his brother, as worry crept up his body.

" Thanks."

"no problem little brother."

Dean waited till Sam's breathes were even before finding Brittany.

She looked up, "well hi there Dean. What do ya need?"

Dean shifted from foot to foot, Brittany was hot, be apparently she had the hots for his brother.

"um, my brother Sam, he ah has a fever I think."

Brittany nodded, before stepping around the desk and going towards Sam's room. She went to his bed and took his temperature.

"ah, that you are right Dean, he does. 102.5, I'm gonna paige his doctor."

She walked away and Dean sighed and settled in the chair next to Sam.

"can't just get better can you Sammy?"

"it's Sam, jerk."

Dean smirked, "bitch."

And after that they fell into a content silence, well until John entered the room in a hurry.

"how is he?" he asked in a huff.

"Infection, doc's on his way." Was the tense reply.

John sighed again and fell into an empty chair, he looked at his youngest son. He looked innocent and young. The guase on his shoulder reminded John of his actions. And the regret he couldn't stop feeling.

"d-Dad?"

John shook himself from his thoughts to look at Sam. He forced a smile, "Hey Sammy. How you doing?"

"been better."

"I'm sure you have." Was the smart ass remark from Dean. John looked at Dean with regret in his eyes. Before dropping his head a little.

"what happened?" Sam asked

"Nothing Sammy," said Dean.

Sam rolled his eyes, "I'm sick Dean not stupid, what's up?"

John and Dean exchanged glances, or glares whatever you choose.

"you were shot Sammy. "

"I know that Dean, and it's Sam."

Dean chuckled lightly, "yeah well, you see, umm…"

John sighed, "I shot you Sam."

Sam turned startled eyes towards his father. "What?"

"i…I thought you were going evil or something, you were just possessed by a ghost."

Anger grew in Sam's glassy eyes, "so, my FATHER shot me?"

"Sam I did.."

"I don't give a shit! Why didn't you check, why didn't you…oww."

Sam winced as pain shot up his chest lodging itself over his lungs.

Dean noticed something was off, "Sam, Sammy what's wrong?"

"m…m…my ch…chest…can..can't…breathe."

Sam was gasping for air, trying in vain to force air into his lungs.

:SAM!" Shouted John, worry for his son, sky rocketing.

Dean pressed the call button, Brittany rushing in a moment later.

"What's wrong?" only then did she notice Sam struggling to get air.

" oh My." She rushed over check monitors and his lungs.

She turned to Dean and John, "is he asthmatic?"

John turned to Dean, who didn't return his look, "not that I know of."

"well I think he's having an asthma attack. I'm gonna give him oxygen if it does help I'll give him a nebulizer treatment."

Dean nodded, "is he going to be okay?"

Brittany looked up after she placed the oxygen mask over his mouth, "he should, if we get it treated right now."

Dean and John nodded, their eyes never leaving Sam. After 5 minutes and Sam still wheezing, she got a nebulizer treatment. After another 15 minutes Sam was breathin easier and resting. His cheek flushed more so than before."

Brittany put a different antibiotic up to replace the other one.

"the doctors changing the medication, hoping that it'll help."

Dean nodded, "what caused it? The attack I mean?"

Brittany thought, "where you guys near dusty areas latly?"

"yeah/"

"that might have set it off, the dust never leaving his lungs completely. With the stress from the gun shot it might have just acted up."

Dean and John nodded.

They sat in tight silence for the rest of the night, watching over sam.

Sorry, I'm having writers block..sorry


	8. a wrong turn for the better

1Hey everyone, I am so sorry for the delay in updating, I've been swamped with homework and I've been sick recently. But I'm hoping to update all my stories 2day, so they will not be as long as usually, I'm sorry:)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A Wrong Turn for the Better**

It had been 3 days. 3 days of living hell for the two oldest Winchester's. They had sat with a protective vibes over the youngest Winchester, the young Samuel Winchester. No words had been spoken between John and Dean since John confessed to Sam that he himself had shot him. Guilt sat at the bottom of John's stomach with each passing minute that went by and Sam didn't get better.

The Doctor, Dr. Swan entered the room and immediately sensed the tension between the two family members of Sam Winchester but brushed it aside. She cleared her throat and both John and Dean turned their heads.

"May I speak to the both of your outside for a moment?"

Dean and John looked at Sam once more before reluctantly getting up and following Dr. Swan into the hall.

Dr. Swan took in the horrible appearances John and Dean were in, before hesitantly speaking,

"I would like to run some test on Sam."

Dean bet John to the punch and asked, "why?"

Dr. Swan sighed, she hated delivering bad news. "Well Sam isn't responding to any treatment, we want to do some blood test and see if maybe there is another cause to Sam's state."

Dean looked more worried than before, as did John but they both nodded their agreement.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute then you can go see Sam."

"Thanks," was Dean's reply and John simply nodded his thanks.

When she went into Sam's room John walked sluggishly to a chair in which he collapsed in. He bent forward with his head in his hands. Dean watched, slightly confused. After a moment he realized that John was crying. His father, the big John Winchester was crying in front of everyone to see. Dean had never seen him cry since the night his mother was taken from them. Finally seeing the hell that Dean was putting John through. Which was only adding to his father's guilt, Dean himself felt bad. So he walked to his father and sat beside him.

A moment of silence fell before Dean spoke, "how? That's all I want to know dad, how could you do it?"

John looked up from his hands, with red puffy eyes, "I don't know, I just don't know. I couldn't even think of Sam turning evil. I knew he wouldn't want to be come something like that, something like we hunt. When I pulled that trigger, I instantly regretted it. I cussed myself for even thinking it, let alone doing it. And now I know, it had nothing to do with that at all, that I was just a stupid idiot, that only thinks about the hunt."

Dean sat a little dumbfounded by his father's confession and his anger began to slowly fade. He was about to speak when John opened his mouth,

"I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry for hurting Sammy. I'm sorry for giving you this life. I'm sorry for everything."

When Dean finally found his voice he said, "it's okay dad. I know you didn't have a choice. I know you do everything you can to protect us. Me and Sammy. You are right. Sam wouldn't want to become one of them. I know him. But I knew he wasn't evil dad. I could feel something was off, but it wasn't that."

John looked deep within Dean's eyes, seeing that Dean had forgiven him.

"I should listen to you Dean. You know Sam front to back. I won't doubt you ever again."

Dean nodded but stopped instantly when Dr. Swan yelled out from Sam's room.

"CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE! GET ME A CRASH CART NOW!!"

Dean and John shared worried, frightened stares before jumping up and running to Sam's room. They weren't allowed in the room but they saw everything from the window. They saw the way Sam's body jerked when shocked, they saw the lifeless paleness of his skin. Dean and John stood there, both with tears down there cheeks.

John looked at Dr. Swan while she worked, and she looked up at him and grinned. Her eyes flashed black again, as she gave compressions, which he could tell were now only causing harm to his youngest son.

John burst through the door to Sam's room and yelled, "Christo!" at the top of his lungs. Dr. Swan flinched. John repeated that word and Dr. Swan flinched and fell to the ground. The nurses stood with shocked faces.

"Help my Son!" john yelled, and they again began to work on Sam, minus the possessed Dr. Swan.

With Dr. Swan backed into a corner, John preformed the exorcism. Soon a black mist flew from her mouth and the real Dr. Swan awakened.

"Sammy, don't you do this. God dammit, don't you die on me little brother."

John turned to see the nurses still trying to save Sam and Dean holding Sam's hand as if he could save him. It broke John heart. The nurses were about to give up and call the time of death when a small gasp left the youngest Winchester. John ran to his Son, and thanked the lord.

"It's okay Sammy, it's okay me and Dean are here. Nothing will hurt you. We've got you."

With that Dean and John gave a knowing look to each other before turning their attention back to Sam.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**9 Days Later **

Sam was happy to be going home. After Dean and his father had explained why he had gone down hill so fast he felt better. He felt safe, and he slowly regained his strength. Brittany was his nurse the entire time, and he planned on calling her, while he fully recovered at Bobby's place. Which is where they were headed right now. Sam felt comfortable sitting in the Impala's passenger seat, with Dean driving and ACDC blaring in the radio. He was aware of Dean's frequent glances at him, but chose to ignore them for the time being. His mind was on the conversation he had, had with his father about 7 days earlier.

"_Sam I need to talk to you." John looked solemnly at Sam, and Sam not really up to fighting just nodded._

"_I want you to know why I did it."_

_Sam looked at his father, "yeah, so do I."_

_His father looked guiltily at Sam, before speaking, "son, I've heard from numerous hunters about the yellow-eyed demons plans. His plans for kids...kids like you, with psychic abilities."_

_Sam looked worriedly at his father who had paused and looked down, "what are his plans dad?"_

_John looked up a his son, his last gift from Mary, "to turn you evil, and fight with the demons to demolish the human race."_

_Sam's eye's widened, "b-bu—but I..."_

_John nodded, "I know you wouldn't want to become that, so when I thought that you were turning I..I"_

_Sam squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again, "it's okay dad, I would want you save me, even if it meant killing me. I don't want to be evil, dad. I don't."_

"_John nodded and smiled slightly, "I know son I know. Me and Dean aren't gonna let that happen, you hear me? I won't let you, I love you Sammy."_

It was the first time Sam didn't mind his dad calling him Sammy because his dad had told him he loved him, and that everything would be okay, and for Sam he knew that was true.

Dean glanced once more at Sam, but this time Sam had, had enough.

"I'm fine Dean, stop hovering."

Dean turned his eyes to the road, "I'm not hovering Sam, just looking at the scenery is all."

"Yeah, okay Dean."

Sam smiled as did Dean it felt good to be together again.

THE END!

I hope everyone liked the ending, I worked hard on it...:)


End file.
